staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - "Dzieci" odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 78; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las Story - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 76 Jak działa zoo? - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Ocalony świat - odc. 9 Szaraka szukaj w polu - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2958; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Chłopi - odc. 5/13 - Gody - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Tajemnice Hotelu Adlon - odc. 6/6 (Das Adlon. Eine Familiensaga, teil. 6) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezywkłe ryby słodkowodne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Blondynka - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Każdy ma swoją tajemnicę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Żegnaj DDR! Przez Warszawę ku Wolności; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Czajka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:35 KFPP Opole - Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 157 - Medalion (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rolnik szuka żony - /9/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Korsyki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Zabójczy tarot - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) - txt. str. 777 130'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Rob Marshall; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Penelope Cruz, Jeffrey Rush, Ian McShane; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 10/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 10, Inmates); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Operacja Samum - txt. str. 777 88'; film sensacyjny; reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy SkolimowskI; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Za wszelką cenę (Million Dollar Baby) 127'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Clint Eastwood; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Hilary Swank, Morgan Freeman, Jay Barruchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Terra Nova - odc. 10/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 120 (122) Szalona noc; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1091; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 82 Ewa Błachnio; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1186 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1187 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 21 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 21 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2149; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 14:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 9 'Noc poślubna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 9 "Kanały"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 superSTARcie - (6); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 94; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 94; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland V seria - Nokaut (14); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Vabank II, czyli riposta - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia sensacyjna; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Bronisław Wrocławski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jacek Chmielnik, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Szykulska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Robert Randolph - Rawa Blues Festival 2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Musisz być mój (The perfect Teacher) 89'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Jim Donovan; wyk.:Boti Bliss, Megan park; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Rejs 66'; komedia; reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Joanna Lothe, Wanda Stanisławska-Lothe, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Andrzej Dobosz, Feridun Erol, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Wybory Samorządowe 2014; STEREO, 16:9 07:52 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Jesienne dziewczyny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Z kapitanem Cichockim dookoła świata - odc. 5; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:01 Pomysł na sukces - odc. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:11 Pogoda poranek; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 10:15 Niech zstąpi duch twój - Błonia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:36 ARiMR - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Turystyczna jazda - Czechy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc. 4 - Małe i praktyczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Adopcja(z) serca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Villa Rufina; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Europejczycy 2014 - Odcinek 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Akwen Eldorado - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Adela z nieba; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 207 (odc. 207); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Naturalnie tak - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Znak zmian (Signature of Change); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gospodarka po Polsku 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 357; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Z mewą zawsze jest problem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podwodna Polska - Wyścigi o życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Paragon - skrót 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 W bok od szosy głównej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:20 Wybory Samorządowe 2014; STEREO, 16:9 17:48 Etiudy filmowe Krakowskiej Akademii - Świat Christopha Krane'a; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Debata ekspercka; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:54 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:10 Wybory Samorządowe 2014; STEREO, 16:9 19:55 Pod Tatrami - "Sokół"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Podsumowanie wydarzeń roku 2011 w Tarnowie. Fragmenty koncertu zespłu "Scorpions", impresje o znaczących postaciach, związanych z Tarnowem. 20:14 Etiudy filmowe Krakowskiej Akademii - Zakład witrażów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:22 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 8.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 8.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 58) Noga z gęsi, żurawina do gęsiny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:01 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:20 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wybory Samorządowe 2014; STEREO, 16:9 22:53 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Podniebny balet; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 52 -Majka Jeżowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Znak zmian (Signature of Change); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 W bok od szosy głównej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Urodziłam się na scenie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Paragon - skrót 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 8.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 8.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Akwen Eldorado - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Gospodarka po Polsku 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 58) Noga z gęsi, żurawina do gęsiny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Z kapitanem Cichockim dookoła świata - odc. 5; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 207 (odc. 207); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 52 -Majka Jeżowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:15 Europejczycy 2014 - Odcinek 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Urodziłam się na scenie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Rączka gotuje - Szyb Michał Zabrze odc. 131; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8:15 Jeźdźcy smoków 8:45 Scooby Doo 9:15 Scooby Doo 9:45 Scooby Doo 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 228 10:50 Scooby Doo i szkoła upiorów 12:50 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 5 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 8 15:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 371 20:10 Epoka lodowcowa II: Odwilż 22:00 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 15 0:00 Czarna śmierć 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1804 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2806 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 777 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1963 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1964 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1965 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1966 12:45 Lekarze Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 14:50 Na językach Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 15:55 MasterChef Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 16:55 Top Model Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4037 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 21:55 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 0:20 Zabójczy wirus 2:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4037 2:25 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 190 3:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4037 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1064* - Koncert; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1065* - Randka z księdzem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1066* - Genialna Kasia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1067* - Zakochana; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1068* - Dorośli i dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 3; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Dolina historycznie owocowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Świat się kręci - /224/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 6/9* - W cudzej skórze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Fizyka czyni cuda - Era krzemu i co dalej?; STEREO, 16:9 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 143 - Gorące rytmy (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (5) (KucinAlina) kraj prod.Włochy (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 566 Siła sprawcza; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Gorczański Park Narodowy-Świat salamandry; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Kijańska, Tadeusz Kijański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - (591) Opera Hinduska - Grześ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (218); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (238); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1080; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 2 - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (72); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Uwaga - Premiera! - Fundacja - txt. str. 777 104'; komediodramat; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Maciej Stuhr, Elżbieta Jarosik, Agata Kulesza, Jerzy Trela, Kinga Preis, Zbigniew Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1080; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 2 - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (72); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Fundacja 104'; komediodramat; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Maciej Stuhr, Elżbieta Jarosik, Agata Kulesza, Jerzy Trela, Kinga Preis, Zbigniew Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia